leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Safeguard (move)
Safeguard (Japanese: しんぴのまもり Mysterious Safeguard) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation II. It has been TM20 since Generation III. Effect Generation II Safeguard prevents the user and its allies from being inflicted with conditions and for five turns. Existing status conditions are not cured by Safeguard and have their effects as normal. Safeguard does not protect from self-inflicted sleep from , but does prevent confusion due to fatigue after using , , or . Safeguard does not prevent a Pokémon becoming confused due to its held Berserk Gene. Generation III Safeguard no longer prevents confusion due to fatigue after using , , or . It also does not prevent allies from being by a held , , , or Iapapa Berry. Safeguard prevents a Pokémon from being made drowsy by , but will not prevent it from falling asleep due to its effect if it is already drowsy. Safeguard does not protect the user from the target's Effect Spore. Safeguard is removed from a Pokémon's side of the field if it is hit by (even if it was used by an ally). Generation IV Safeguard prevents allies from being by a , , , or Iapapa Berry (regardless of whether it is consumed as a held item, via , or via or ) as well as being ed or ed by a held Flame Orb or Toxic Orb. Generation V onward Safeguard no longer prevents allies from being confused by a , , , or Iapapa Berry (regardless of whether it is consumed as a held item, via , or via or ). Safeguard no longer prevents allies from being ed or ed by a held Flame Orb or Toxic Orb. It is bypassed by a Pokémon with . If powered up by a Normalium Z into Z-Safeguard, the user's stat is raised by one stage. Description |A mystic power that protects the user from status problems for five turns.}} |Prevents all status problems.}} |A mystical force prevents all status problems. Prevents status abnormality with a mystical power. }} |It protects the user's party from all status problems for five turns.}} |The user creates a protective field that prevents status problems for five turns. The user creates a protective field that prevents status problems like poison, paralysis, burn, and sleep. }} |The user creates a protective field that prevents status problems for five turns.}} |The user creates a protective field that prevents status conditions for five turns.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 36 |36 34 |34}} 50 |50|50|50|50}} 55 |93|86|1|1}} 33 |37|37|37|37}} 33 |37|37|37|37}} 14 |19 16 |16|16}} 65 |65|65|65}} 65 |65|65|65}} 13 |13 9 |9}} 13 |13 9 |9}} 41 |37}} 37 |37}} 1 |1}} 1 |1}} 25 |25|25}} 25 |25|25}} By TM |✔|✔|✔|form=Sky Forme}} |✔|✔|form=White Kyurem}} |✔|✔|form=Black Kyurem}} }} By By Generation II In other games Description |The user and team members in the same room gain the Safeguard status, which prevents status problems.}} |Gives the Pokémon that uses this move and all team members in the room the Safeguard status, which prevents status problems.}} | }} |You and your teammates in the same room will get the Safeguard status, which prevents you from having bad status conditions.}} |You and your teammates in the same room get the Safeguard status condition, which prevents you from having bad status conditions.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia *Safeguard displays animation when it ends in Pokémon Battle Revolution. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=神秘守護 神秘護身 |zh_cmn=神秘守護 / 神秘守护 神秘護身 神秘护身 神秘的守護 |nl=Beveiliging |fi=Suojakilpi Suojaus (AG110) |fr=Rune Protect |de=Bodyguard |el=Περιφρούρηση |id=Pertahanan |it=Salvaguardia |ko=신비의부적 Sinbi-yi Bujeok |pl=Obrona Ochrona Samoobrona |pt_br=Salvaguarda |pt_eu=Salvaguarda Abrigo |sr=Obezbeđenje |es_la=Salvaguarda (EP222, XY012) Escudo (EP253, AG060-AG110, AG151) Protección (AG035, AG146, AG172, DP077) Campo de Fuerza (AG045) Escudo Protector (AG171) Salvavidas (DP050) Resguardo (DP075) Velo Sagrado (DP171-DP177) |es_eu=Velo Sagrado |vi=Thần Chú Bảo Vệ }} de:Bodyguard es:Velo sagrado fr:Rune Protect it:Salvaguardia ja:しんぴのまもり zh:神秘守护（招式）